


too afraid to fly (so i never did land)

by shorttfuse



Series: multi-fandom mini-fics [2]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shorttfuse/pseuds/shorttfuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's born in a boat, without a motherland or a father, and what is Aleksa to do but name her Jupiter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	too afraid to fly (so i never did land)

**Author's Note:**

> i love aleksa jones
> 
> title from Drops of Jupiter by Train, because of course it is.

She's born in a boat, without a motherland or a father, and what is Aleksa to do but name her Jupiter? Aleksa holds her for the first time, blood wiped away as best as can be; her eyes open for maybe two seconds, but she can already see the stars in them. Aleksa's husband loved the stars, he left her here alone to go join them, so she lays a hand on her sleeping daughter's forehead and whispers "Jupiter" to tether him back to her. To them.

She looks it up, later, the big and beautiful planet from which her daughter takes her name, and Aleksa finds that jupiter was rising, that night, ascended 23 degrees. She is told it is good luck. Her daughter is meant for great things. 

She is off to America to find them.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @ shorttfuse


End file.
